Back to My Heart
by NuRiko
Summary: When you first let something go you never know how much you really care about them, until they really are gone.


****

_Back to Your Heat_

It was all an accident, I never meant to hurt I hope you can find some where in your heart to forgive me.

When I first saw you I fell in love with your eyes, your laugh and your smile. I would dream about you day and night. I never could find the words and now I have lost you forever. When I first felt your eyes upon me I looked into your beautiful eyes. I need you back your all I have and your all I ever wanted and needed.

I'm sorry that I let you go I didn't mean to hurt you so much, but really I hurt myself even more. I thought you weren't the one so I let you go, but I really do need you. How can I prove to you that I love more then every thing. Give me time to find the words to say, the road to take to find the way back to your heart. What can I do to help me show the feelings I have for you. 

Now I'm alone in this world in this room I dying to touch you, to hold you.

"Kari I need you" I called out but I knew you wouldn't hear you were miles away, doing all the things that I held you back from doing.

"It took me only a matter of minutes until I knew that I let go of the one thing that was important to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am."

I left that night with my half already empty liquor bottle and took a walk in the park only to pass out. Matt waked me up, he had token me back to my apartment. He asked me where you were but I couldn't say anything. When I hear your name my heart rips up all over again.

I told about everything that happened. He said he felt bad for me but Matt doesn't know the pain I felt in my heart he didn't know at all. That was when it hit me the first place you would go to was your brothers house, I asked Matt he could drive me to Tai's house since I was to shaken up to do anything. 

When I got there I noticed your car in the drive way so I was sure you were going to be there. I has been only one day but I'm going crazy with out. I walked up the steps to the door I almost didn't have the guts, but I always had my brother to count on he helped me always. Thanks Matt. I knocked on your door when it opened I was met with a cold angry stare from Tai. I knew he was going to be mad he had the right to I hurt his little sister. 

"Hi Tai can I speak to Kari?"

I didn't need an answer because when I saw the hand of my love on Tai's shoulder I knew I was going to able to speak to her.

She came out onto the porch she was beautiful as ever I never understood what people meant by "When you love so much, you never know how much you truly care about them until you let em go." 

"Hi Kari. I can here to apologize to you, I'm sorry I wasn't ready. I thought that me and you wouldn't be right but, It was fate for me and you to be together." I said with hot tears running down my cheeks.

"T.K. It's all right, but you can't come up to me expecting me to run into your arms. I'm sorry about the way you feel but. I need time to. I'm sorry but bye." I couldn't believe what she was saying why was it to end like this and why now?

I went back to Matt's car. I had hot salty tears steaming endlessly down my face. I thought that I would never truly love some one the way I loved Kari.

That night at around midnight their was a knock on the door, I hadn't fallen a sleep yet I was still listening to the radio with thoughts of the sweet, gentle and beautiful Kari in my head. I went to go open the door think about who would come at this hour I opened the door to see I was staring a soaked cold face of Kari. I thought I was dreaming and so I pinched my self but it was for really she really was standing there.

"Kari…. What are you doing here?"

"T.K. I'm sorry. I love you I want be with. I have been thinking non-stop about you. When you left I thought it was for the best but during dinner Tai knew and he told me that, me and you are perfect and I knew that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry so sorry."

I her into my arm and held her close to me that last thing I heard before I fell into her was "My times up."

She never told me but after she left she had a over dose of a drug. She died in my arms, I had her I could have I had her for ever but when I hurt her I killed her, she loved me so much and I let her go for that one day and I lost her forever. I'm sorry Kari I never meant to take your life away Forgive me.


End file.
